Unknown To The Darkness
by Athena Rem Kisanagi
Summary: A new Arrancar is created by Szayel and Aizen has plans for her to do in the Human World. Why does Grimmjow have to do with her? This can create ALOT of problems for him in the future, but what will Grimmjow do about it? GRIMMJOW/OC
1. Enter the Cat

**Unknown To The Darkness**

_Born from darkness, reigns over light.  
Strength of an Espada, Mind and Body of a Shinigami.  
Who is this girl?!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do own the plot and OCs that are in this fanfiction._

_Rating: May change.  
_

Aizen sat quietly as Grimmjow let out his growls, and then Aizen cleared his throat. Grimmjow averted his attention to the tea drinking Shinigami. Aizen looked to Szayel Aporro Granz, "Is she ready, Szayel? You had enough time to fool around with her progresses." He said coldly to the Eighth Espada. Szayel shifted his glasses, "Yes, Aizen-sama. She is ready. Do you want me to fetch for her?" Said Szayel; as he stood from his seat. "Shut your loud mouth, Szayel-baka. I'm here already, Aizen-sama." A voice was heard, echoing from the dark, empty hallway behind Aizen. It sound harsh and bitter like a cold wind when it reached everyone's ears. Everyone's attention, expect for Aizen's, whipped to the entrance. A smirk form on Aizen's thin lips, "My, you do like to take your time, don't you,****Sanchia Brunilda**1********.**" Said Aizen; glancing to his side. A woman near the height of Grimmjow walked next to his seat, only her eyes averted from the seat Espada to the Shinigami leader next to her.

She wore a white bell-sleeved coat, showing off her tan skin and much cleavage. A black corset hugged her sides over the coat, giving the white coat a flare, her tanned skin shown through the lacing of the corset. Her white pants were made like Grimmjow's, but with a wide flare at the ends of the legs, covering her feet. "Of course I do, Aizen-sama. After all, Szayel had me sealed in that container for quite some time." She said sending a sharp glare at the pink haired scientist. Her eyes were a shocking yellow and silted much like a cat's were; her hair is a waist length black hair. She had her broken mask curved to stop below the upper corner of her eye, for only a two-inch long canine fang. "I have a mission for you, Nilda." Said Aizen, dubbing the new Espada's name.

Her eyes moved to Aizen's face, "And what is you wish for me to do, Aizen-sama?" She said. "Wait a minute!" Called Nnoitra Jiruga; standing up, "A woman like her does not even have rank amongst us, Aizen-sama! How can she-!" Started Nnoitra, interrupted by Nilda's harsh glare, and Aizen raising his tea cup to his mouth to drink its contents. "Hold you tongue, Nnoitra Jiruga, when you are before Aizen-sama. Or I will rip it out myself. If you wish to know my rank amongst you, Espada," She interjected, as she removed the right side of her belt showing a zero tattooed on her hip angled against her hip bone, "I am Sanchia Brunilda, La Cero." She said as she covered up the number.

Nnoitra glared at her, but she remained calm, "Please continue what you were saying, Aizen-sama." Stated Nilda. Aizen set down the tea cup, "I want you to go to the Human World, get close to Kurosaki and his friends. Along with that, reports everyday of his and his friends' progress of their powers and connections with the Seireitei." He said, and then his gaze went to Grimmjow, "Grimmjow. You shall accompany her to the Human World. You both will be given gigais and a place of residence. Do not fail me." He said, putting the cup back to his thin lips. "Yes. Aizen-sama." Said Grimmjow and Nilda; in unison. Grimmjow got up from his seat and before he could get a closer look to his now, new partner, she was gone from everyone's sight.

When Grimmjow got his gigai, he quickly put on a pair of baggy tan jeans, a black long sleeve shirt with some kind of red insignia on it, and a short sleeve x-large cameo shirt and black Dickies. He glanced around the large piles of clothes that Gin had somehow gotten for him and Nilda, he never saw her come change. He brushed it off, gathered any other clothes that he favored and stuffed into a very large and deep, leather suitcase. He quickly made his way to the main hall, he was geared to get out of the Hueco Mundo and have another chance to pound Ichigo to death. When he reached the main hall, no one was there expect for one person standing in the middle with their back to him, a hood over their head so he could make out who they were.

Grimmjow's POV

With that hourglass mid-drift, I had a gut feeling it was Nilda. She was wearing baggy, dark cameo cargo pants with a shocking yellow cut off hoodie, with combat boots. A tribal tattoo that looks like wings peeked out from her hip-hugging pants. She turned to face me, wearing little bit of make-up, and a pair of large goggles, that hung around her neck. They look like the type of goggles you'd wear when you welding metal! Her arms were crossed over her chest and I noticed that the hoodie wasn't zipped, so it showed her cleavage more than her Espada uniform did. Uncrossing her arms, I saw she wore fingerless gloves. Removing the hood from her head, I noticed her hair was braided slightly together with a yellow ribbon and a few beads. A large cameo head band wrapped around her head, "Are you ready, or are you going to keep staring at me, Grimmjow?" She growled, accenting my name. My eyes narrowed at her voice and the way she addressed me. She will be a fcking head ache.

**Well! I decided to make a Grim/OC fanfic. Now there will be other Espada than just Nilda and Grimmjow. Welp! I hope you enjoy it!**

**1 - ********Sanchia Brunilda**** means (in Spanish) Holy Armored Warrior Woman. **

**I kid you not. Type it up in Spanish Names. That's what they'll tell ya. Any questions message me and I'll respond ASAP. I will have other OCs in here. Have fun reading! TTYL, Rem is out!**

**P.S. Do not message me about the cussing. I know there is a letter missing. Reasons so they won't be ***** out.  
**


	2. Chapter Update

Hey everyone. Sorry For the delay on the story. It appears my internet is failing on me so I will update when I can, which is rare. But I will be online on and off at the college to upload the chapters. Keep an eye out!

P.S. Email me at rem_severem at live .com to get in touch with me.

~Severem Kisanagi Rem


	3. The Cat Is Quieter Than The Jaguar

**Unknown To The Darkness**

_Born from darkness, reigns over light.  
Strength of an Espada, Mind and Body of a Shinigami.  
Who is this girl?!_

**Grimmjow's POV**

Nilda and I walked around and around Karakura Town, all thanks to the directions that bastard Gin gave her. Finally, Nilda stopped and asked some old broad with a pain in the ass barking dog. Nilda rewrote the directions and we were only a few minutes away. We came to a large house with a even larger courtyard and red wooden gates. As I was about to kick the doors open, Nilda swiftly grabbed my ankle squeezing it, before it could touch the door.

"We were told to not to draw attention to ourselves. Do you not understand orders!" She hissed.

I yanked my foot away from her and the doors, "Then open the damn doors, I want to get out of this damned body!" I snarled.

As she reached of the old skeleton key in her pocket, while she did so a voice cut through the air, "So you two are the new neighbors?" said a male voice.

As we glanced back, I saw that it was that bastard Kurosaki and his little groupies. Nilda put on a smile; that would seem to even rival Gin's, turned to face the group.

"Yes, we are. I'm Nilda Gues. This is Rex Alder, my roommate; we just wanted to get here before the movers did," She said, so cheerfully. It almost made me sick looking at her, but I keep my face in a kind silent disposition. At the least the best way I could.

Then that bubbly orange-haired woman piped up, "Hi! I'm Orohime! This is Ichigo and Rukia. Behind me is Uryuu and Chad." Explained Orihime, pointing to whose name belonged to whom.

When she finished Uryuu spoke, "So where are you two from?" Said Uryuu, adjusted his glasses due to habit.

Nilda gave a bright smile that could reflect the sun, "We're from Osaka. We got tired of our neighbors and other roommates always doing something that would bring the cops over. So Red and I decided since we pretty much know each other like siblings, we'll room with each other some place else, plus we use to live in the same orphanage long time ago." Explained Nilda.

I grabbed her shoulder, "We got to get moving, Nilda. The movers will be here soon." I said coldly.

She nodded, "Okay, Rex. Nice meeting you guys, maybe we'll see you at school. Bye!" She said, waving goodbye.

As we walked in, I began to scold her, "Roommate? Could you pick anything any lamer, stupid bitch?" I said.

Nilda's warm, cheerful eyes quickly turned cold and harsh at my words, "If I said brother, something would be wrong there. After all, why you would room with your sister if you didn't have to? Only one thing could make sense of that and we are not takig that apporach. Which means is, either as you are protrayed as my roommate or fiancee. And fiancee would not be a good idea since we have to get close to them. You being my fiancee would contradict a lot of things like trailing them. For example, having myself get closer to Kurosaki and his male friends. So before you jump down my throat, think before you speak to me." She snarled harshly at me as she opened the front door.

As we looked away from each other, glancing around the living room, the first thing we saw was Gin and Tōsen. Gin was happily sitting on the couch waiting for our arrival as Tōsen leaned against the door frame to the kitchen. Gin's smile couldn't get any broad than it did when we walked in. Nilda closed the door behind me after we walked in.

Nilda's eyes scanned over them, "Why are you here, Tōsen-sama, Gin-sama?" She said bowing, and then straightened herself.

"We are here to assure you both understand that you **must** be undercover about this and to send reports to Aizen daily." Said Gin, leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees.

Nilda's along with my eyes narrowed, but Nilda spoke out, "There is no reason for you **both **to be here. Aizen-sama told us what was to be needed; we do not need to hear you reiterate Aizen-sama's direct orders are." She snapped.

Her eyes became silted, "There's more behind you two being here than to reassure Aizen-sama's orders."

Gin stood up, "Now, now, Nilda. There's no need to be so hostile towards us." He said as he walked over to Nilda.

He whispered something to her and she nodded, "Yes sirs." She said, and then bowed again. Tōsen and Gin left without any other sound so that she could give me the orders personally.

I looked to her, "What the hell did he say to you, bitch?" I demanded.

Nilda glanced to me from the corner of her eye, "Aizen-sama wants us to go to the same school as Kurosaki and his friends." She said, crossing her arms.

**Nilda's POV**

A vein appeared on Grimmjow's forehead, he was enraged. I knew he was going to scream at me about the orders we have been given. Like always, he's a damn broken record.

"He wants us to do what?!" He snapped. There he goes again. I sighed deeply and shrugged it off.

"Just do as he orders and the sooner we'll be back at the Hueco Mundo and away from these disgusting humans." I said, walking away from him.

I found what seems to be my room, by the fact of all the girly crap Gin had put in it. I changed it around and rearranged a few things to fit more to my style. Mainly, I was removing anything that is pink or bright colors and threw it out in the trash. Of course I didn't mind the red capany bed he had put in here. I mostly kept red, gold, and black. I glanced around over my work and it reminded of that picture I saw before I arrived here. I believe they called this style, 'Victorian' or some other name.

I pulled out the laptop Gin had set up for me for my reports to Aizen and uploaded everything to begin my report:

_Day One – _

_Simple as it is, Grimmjow has not understood the fact of undercover as a human is yet. He rather would go next door and rip Kurosaki's throat apart like a rabid animal. None the less, orders are orders and he must follow them, even though he growled to himself about them, he took them and begun following them. There is so much to understand of Grimmjow. I will try to work on getting close to Kurosaki by the Quincy, Uryuu. It would seem easier than trying Kurosaki himself since he always has the Shinigami, Rukia, in tow. Hopefully, Grimmjow does the same by going after the dunce orange haired girl, Orihime._

"Woman! Damn it! Come cook something before I burn this damn house down," Yelled Grimmjow from the kitchen, due to because of the slamming and loud bangs of pots and pans.

I sighed and picked up the phone that Gin placed in my room and begun order take-out.

"Idiot." I murmured.

Before I closed it, I quickly typed:

**_P.S_**_. Grimmjow **needs** to know how to cook, along with quite calling me to do everything for him. The damned idiot._

* * *

**Chapter 2 is complete! What is in store for Kurosaki and his friends? What are the plans Nilda and Grimmjow have in store? Next time: Unknown To The Darkness! Will everything be the way it should be?**

**P.S. Sorry about the long wait. I should have chapter three up soon. Sorry everyone! Oh! I hope this style of writing is much better for everyone.**

**Grimmjow: Lazy ass!**

**Me: I am not!**

**Nilda: *sips green tea quietly with Uryuu* Must you two fight over something like time?**

**Grimmjow: Stay the hell out of this woman! This lazy ass needs to be punished for not doing what she is supposed to!**

**Me: Oh really?! And this is coming from someone who can even act NORMAL?!**

**Nilda: She has you there, Grimmjow. *goes back to sipping tea while Uryuu nods in agreement* **

**Grimmjow: GRRR! GRAH!!! *stomps off***

**Me and Rem: Read and Review!**

**Nilda: Please.  
**


	4. The Awkward Jaguar and Trickster Cat

**Unknown To The Darkness**

_Born from darkness, reigns over light.  
Strength of an Espada, Mind and Body of a Shinigami.  
Who is this girl?!_

**Disclaimer: Like always, I don't own Bleach. Only Nilda, and other appearances of my OC's.**

The sound of Nilda scribbling something down on a sheet of paper, while the teacher spoke something on mathematical principle, came to Grimmjow's ears. He growled in anger, mostly annoyance, as he sat in the desk next to Nilda. Grimmjow glanced to Nilda; who, of course, was distracted by the teacher's on going lecture. He quickly noted she was wearing the girl's uniform, despite some altercations that she made of her own. The uniform, in its self, showed much of her curves of her body, even though he saw her alter the width of the bust area a time or two at the house.

She wore black knee high boots, which of course had buckles traveling up the sides, looked like it was pulled out of some gothic rocker shop. She got them from weird shop called Hot Topic or something of the sort. Her knee high socks peeked out from her boots and had some clasps to keep them high. The two black straps vanish under her mid-thigh uniform skirt. The uniform jacket curved along with her body, the jacket's zipper was under great strain from her bust. The same went for her, now dyed black, uniform shirt. Grimmjow made a comment on it earlier before they left the house; she was close to impaling him with a kitchen butter knife.

Instead of the red bow tie, she used a red tie and had it tuck securely under jacket. She looked pristine and proper, unlike Grimmjow's wrinkled and unkempt uniform. What Grimmjow never noticed before till now how cat like she is. Besides her striking yellow eyes, she had pulled her hair into high ponytail, which the way she had it pulled up with a red ribbon; looked like two red cat ears were poking up.

Nilda must have felt his eyes on her by now, due to her sharp glare he was getting from her. A soft grumble came from her throat, giving off a warning to him. Grimmjow scoffed at her attempts.

~*~

"Say Nilda! Wanna go shopping with Tatsuki and me after school?" Said Orihime as she pulled out a, obviously over stuffed, bright red bento box. Nilda nodded as she chewed on some of her lunch she brought. Nilda never thought some human foods taste this good! Certainly, the red octopus wieners were her favorite so far.

"Sure! I would love to! I don't think Rex wouldn't mind in the least that I went out for a bit. He's a big boy; I'll just have to bring him some food home though. The idiot doesn't know how to cook to well. That is if you like caracole in your diet or a burnt down house for that matter." Commented Nilda; quietly reminding her to pick on him for burning water later.

Orihime blinked at her, "I was wondering, Nilda. Is Rex your boyfriend? We always see you hanging around him ever since you came here a week ago." She asked. Nilda was drinking some of the soda Tatsuki asked her to try at the time when Orihime asked her.

Nilda spewed out the soda and begun coughing violently, Tatsuki tried to help her back patting her back. Nilda raised her hand to stop Tatsuki, "What makes you say that, Orihime?" Said Nilda; choking out the words as she caught her breath.

"Well. You're always around him whenever he goes somewhere. I see you guys at the grocery store and walking to the park together. Things like that." She responded; tilting her head, putting her index finger to her temple in a thinking gesture; her eyes seem to peer off to the sky like she was searching for the memory there.

Nilda laughed, hoping to reassure the girls, "It's nothing like that; I assure you. Rex and I are friends, siblings almost if anything. Nothing of that sort will happen in this lifetime at the least," Said Nilda, while she was putting away her finish bento box. She stood up and fixed her skirt before she grabbed her things.

"I'm going to tell Rex. I'll see you guys after school." Said Nilda, and then said her goodbyes till later.

**Nilda's POV**

Grimmjow was already out of his uniform and looked more annoyed than when I saw him earlier. No matter, if he gets scolded by humans but he better not kill them. If he reveals us, _**I'll **_be the one that is scolded.

When I walked towards them, Uryuu was the only one to notice my arrival and acknowledge my presence. I looked at him and he quickly shifted his eyes away from me. I was going to ask him something about that, but I decided to ignore it for the moment.

"Rem. I'm hanging out with Orihime and Tatsuki after school. What do you want for supper? I'll be dropping by the store for some food, might as well get you something while I'm out." I said. Grimmjow's eye glared at me, his eyebrow twitched along with it. He's becoming annoyed at me, how cute.

"I'm going **with** you." He stated boldly. I smirked at him, his eyebrows knitted together at my expression. He knew I was up to something, and something it was.

"Is it because Orihime will be there?" I teased, acting much like the human teenage girls that I see in the hallways. I wonder why they act that way around the same sex so much, but when the opposite sex walks around they put up a front. It's rather confusing information, but useful at the moment with Grimmjow. His eyes narrowed sharply at me; that's the reaction I was hoping to get. This conversation was pushing on dangerous territory.

"Well I **was** going to ask Uryuu along, that is if he would like to join us." I said, catching the bored Quincy's attention. He turned his eyes to me, surprise to hear his name mention in the conversation. Grimmjow's eyes eased slightly at me, due to him going in deep thought, I learned this after our argument over take-out last night.

"Why bug Uryuu with your insecurities of being alone with a couple girls?" He snarled. Well thought, I guess I'll give him that much.

'Why worry about me asking him? After all, you just included yourself to the group consisting of myself, Tatsuki, and **Orihime**." I said, stressing hard on Orihime's name.

"Anyway, with that said. Would you like to join us, Uryuu? Rex isn't much company to me and Orihime and Tatsuki will leave after our shopping is done. I would greatly appreciate it if you joined us. I tend to get lost around here still. Oh! That is if you don't have anything planned, I wouldn't want to impose on you." I said laughing a little.

Uryuu paused for a minute, "I guess it wouldn't hurt if I came along. There is this new store there I have been meaning to check out for some time." He said. I smiled at him warmly. This gooey conversation is starting to leave a serious nasty taste in my mouth.

"Thank you, Uryuu." I said. A tinge of pink rose to his face.

The bell sounded it's shrilly scream telling it's obeying students it was time to go back to class. From there the classes blazed through nothing flat. Orihime and Tatsuki waited for us at the gates and we left the now deserted school.

The shopping didn't take as long as I thought. Tatsuki had to leave due to her family calling her about something and Orihime left with her, so Uryuu and I completed what else I needed and left the huge building. It gave me a lot of insight on some of the girls that came around us to flirt with the ever distant Uryuu, in which they failed miserably to ask him on a date. I really wouldn't blame him if I had some girl's assets in my face all the time, talking my head off about her hair or something that would never count as an intellect conversation.

I saw this halter shirt that had a collar, but skin-tight. It was white with a blue cross; much like that Quincy Cross outfit Gin had shown me on the reports of Uryuu. Strange, I thought, that something like that was here. So I bought it. I liked the colors and style anyway.

"So. You and Rex are not dating, if I'm correct?" He said, trying to start a conversation.

I nodded, "Yes, you are. Rex and I are nothing more than siblings, I would have to say. He's good at what he does and helps, but he's not the type for me. I like strong men, but I don't want them to be as **head**-strong, much like he is." I said, as I looked at random boots. Uryuu's mind must have wondered because the conversation stopped there until we left the mall.

As we walked down the sidewalk, Uryuu would sneak small glances at me. I had changed into the Quincy shirt and a pair of simple flare jeans. The uniform started to get on my nerves.

"If Rex gets on your nerves so much, why live with him?" He said. The silence being broken so abruptly, it almost startled me. Almost. Quit laughing.

"Well, it's not like he's perfect or anything. That's what siblings do best though, I know he's not really my family; but he's my best friend. I get on his nerves as much as he does on mine, so he doesn't really bother me that often. Of course there is always a time or two I want to strangle him for not thinking first, but that's sibling love for you." I explained. I looked to him.

A smile tug at his features, "I don't have any siblings, so I really can't feel what you have with Rex. The same for Kurosaki." He said; his eyes seemed distant for a minute. He must have caught my staring, because he quickly averted his eyes from me.

"Who's to say that you don't have siblings? Blood; no, of course you don't. But as for friends; you have **SO** many! I'm envious of that. I never had many friends that are willing to drop everything at a moment's notice. My previous friends ditched me for men, sex, money; anything that makes them achieve higher in life. So to be honest, you have more siblings that you even know." I said.

He stopped in his tracks and I continued walking, "There is a saying I use to hear a lot from my teachers. 'A foolish man knows neither of his surroundings nor the perils he'll endue, as for the wise man knows to look to his friends that will help battle him along side him.' Do you understand what I am saying to you, Uryuu? Even though you think you're alone and standing against the mountains of enemies, you have everyone behind you at the ready to take on the fight. And you know what?" I said, stopping, keeping my back to him.

"What?" He said.

I turned on my heel, "And I'll be right behind you, ready to take it on with you. After all, what are siblings for?" I said smiling brightly. He started at me in shock; I turned away from him noticing that the house or 'base' was just down the street.

"Well, I'll be seeing you later, Uryuu. I better get this food home before Rex starts screaming like a mashed cat." I said, and the started walking away.

"Nilda! Wait!" He said as he grabbed my hand. I looked back at him, "Yes?" I said.

He blushed, "Um. Uh. Would-you-like-to-join-our-sewing-club?!" He said quickly, trying to cover his embarrassment.

I blinked, if it was for the fact I was use to hearing fast talking Espada, I wouldn't have understood him.

"I would love to. I'll see you then, Uryuu." I said, and walked away from him. I glanced back noticing he was still there, but then turned and left out of my sight. I could feel his reitsu for about a few till it simply vanished. That caught my interest.

"Hey! Rex!" I called as I reach the gate of the house. I could hear Grimmjow's growls as he stomped up to the gate.

"Forgot your key, didn't you stupid bitch." He snarled as I heard him walked to the gate. I snarled to myself, 'That bastard has to complain about something all the time.' I thought as I raised my foot to waist level.

When he opened the gate, after the gate's oversize lock make its loud click. "Well? Did you, bit-UMF!" He started, but my foot to his face interrupted him. He fell to the ground, I stared down at him, and I could feel my blood boil with annoyance and anger for a moment. Only for a moment. Yes, only for a moment. Quit smiling, you.

**Grimmjow's POV**

When I opened the gate, I saw her standing there with a large amount of bags in her hands. "Well? Did you, bit-UMF!?" I started to say, but her foot planted right in my face. I fell backwards on my ass to the ground, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, BITCH!?" I yelled. She only glared down at me, her eyes glowing in the shadows that her bangs casted over her face.

"Call me that a bitch again and I'll tell Aizen-sama to get you neutered. Do we have an understanding, you worthless dog!" She snarled at me.

I growled at her, and then before I can challenge her, foots steps came to our ears. We looked over and saw Kurosaki and that Kuchiki girl. Nilda turned around while I got up to dust myself off. She was turning on her charm.

"Hey. Yuzu wanted to know if you guys would join us for dinner?" He asked.

Before I said something, Nilda spoke first, "I'm sorry, but we can't tonight. Maybe another night. Rex has dinner already for us to eat. So, we'll see you guys around." They nodded, waved goodbye, and left; she shut the gate after they went to the house.

She moved past me, "Well are you coming? I have dinner." She said.

Grumbling to myself, I followed her to the house. From the she must have traveled to the kitchen, when I got there she was setting out steaming, sweating boxes on the rather large, dark red Japanese table. Her eyes held so many different emotions. She intrigues me. Nilda's emotions can turn in a moment; from her cold, heartless nature then out of the blue when those bastards Shinigami appear, along with his weak friends. The clicking of plates brought me out of my thoughts.

"If you want your food, come get it now or I'll eat it and not save you any." She said bluntly.

I snorted and moved over to the table, sitting down on the plush, matching pillows. She set a wide mouth bowl in front of me, dipping out about one serving of each of the five boxes, topping it off with some kind of brown sauce dashed on it, turning the rice lightly brown. When she dish out her serving, she quietly sat down and begun to eat. A sharp yellow eye glared at me.

"Are you not going to eat, Grimmjow." She said.

It didn't sound like she was asking, but not demanding an answer. I only grunted and ate.

*~*

When she finished, she shut herself up in her room, typing on that damned computer Gin gave her. I sat down on the couch, hard I would say, since the couch gave out a groan and turned on the television. Ever since we arrived things with her seemed pretty dull. She keeps to herself, what a fucking suck up! Filing in line like some damn dog to its master! I grumbled and growled. Then out of the blue she stood in front of me, peering over me like a mother scolding her child.

"Ichigo and his friends are coming over tomorrow. Behave yourself. Understand?" She ordered. I grunted in reply. She glared sharply down at me, fangs beared at me. I stood up, bumping her out of my way, in which she grabbed my arm tightly.

"Remember also that there are other Shinigami around besides the one that follows your little boy." She stated.

I ripped away from her, "You. Don't. Give. Me. Orders." I snarled and I stomped off to my part of the house.

**Nilda's POV**

His eyes flashed at me, a growl erupted from his throat, "You. Don't. Give. Me. Orders." He snarled.

When he stomped off to his room like an immature child, I locked up the house and turned off the lights. I quietly went to take a shower, I felt dirty after dealing with those human girls at school. I peeled off the school uniform I was still wearing and drew a hot shower. I stepped into the falling, steaming waters, letting it run over me. My tanned skin turned slightly red from the scalding waters. I grabbed the weird thing that looks like a puff ball of soft plastic called a Loofa I think. I added the liquid soap that smelled like what the humans call blueberries. I lathered the puff thing and begun washing my slightly scarred body.

I made me wonder how Gin knew some of the scars on my body that even I didn't know I had until I was released from the healing tank. A click brought me out of my thoughts, I slid back the door to the shower and there stood a unexpected Grimmjow. He stared for a minute then slammed the down as hard as he could since it came off its hinges and he looked at me again awkwardly, rushing off somewhere. I smirked at his awkwardness to seeing me naked in the shower. I finished up after washing my hair, and then brushed my teeth. I went to my room to dry my hair and sat down at my computer, beginning to put in my daily report. Before hand I had took the hot water knob off and cranked the cold water knob till it was stuck on freezing ice cold.

_Day Twenty-Three_

_Grimmjow and I are becoming closer with Kurosaki and his friends. I certainly got closer with the girl, Orihime, and the Quincy, Uryuu. He invited to something called a sewing club, whatever that may be. Grimmjow is starting to settle down slightly, but still is itching to fight. He boldly stated to me that I do not give him orders. He does certain things I tell him to do, like eat or bathe, but when it comes to the Shinigami and Kurosaki is of course another story. I felt a few more Shinigami enter the Karakura Town area. Certainly near Orihime's area and other's slightly across town from there. I felt a Captain's reitsu. Certainly two of them. It is possible Grimmjow may have slipped a little without my knowledge of it. I shall look into it tomorrow while we are undercover at the human building called school. I will report everything in person soon after._

"WOMAN! DAMN IT NILDA! WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW DO YOU TURN THE HOT WATER ON, BITCH?!!! SHIT, IT'S FUCKING COLD!!!!!" I heard him scream from the bathroom. I chuckled, tossing the hot water knob in my hand, catching it, smirking evilly to myself.

"Payback is a bitch, Grimmjow." I chuckled to myself.

_P.S. The plumbing is in need of fixing. The water in the bathing quarters is stuck on cold and the hot water turning device is currently missing at the moment. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Grimmjow: You're cold.**

**Me: Quit complaining. They always say a cold shower is good for you once in a while.**

**Nilda: *laughs quietly***

**Ichigo: You just got pwned by the writer, Grimmjow.**

**Grimmjow: *growls* Shut the fuck up, Ichigo. Or I'll ask her to pair you with Chad!**

**Ichigo: You don't have the balls, butt-munch.**

**Uyruu: *sighs* Read.**

**Nilda: And. *sips hot coco***

**Rem and Hitsugaya: Review!**


End file.
